Food product forming apparatus are known from the state of the art and are used to shape food products, for example meat, fish, spinach or cheese. This apparatus normally comprises either a form plate which is moving reciprocally from a fill-position to a discharge-position. In a different embodiment, the machine comprises a rotating form drum in which the products are formed and subsequently discharged. In many cases, the mould, in which the food products are formed into patties is at least partially made of a porous material. This porous material has the advantage, that the mould can be vented during filling and that a medium, for example air, can be discharged through the porous material in order to remove the formed patties from the mould. In most cases, these patties are shaped disc-like; i.e. 2-D-shaped. However, there is an increasing demand to provide patties with a more complex structure, 3D-structure.